a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus useful for dispensing fluids which harden rapidly on exposure to ambient conditions and more particularly to an apparatus in which a dispensing nozzle is defined by two rotating members.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Various liquids are normally dispensed through a nozzle with a fixed orifice. However this type of apparatus is unsuitable for dispensing liquids such as various resins including urethane-based materials which hardened rapidly when exposed to air, they undergo a change of temperature or other ambient atmospheric characteristics. One problem with using standard dispensing apparatus with these liquids is that the orifice gets clogged with hardened material and hence it must be frequently changed or cleaned. Another problem has been that the liquid tends to hardened and form deposits in elongated shapes around the nozzle in a random manner, a phenomenon referred to in the art as `bearding`. This build up interferes with the dispensing operation and when it gets too long it can re-direct the flow of the liquid causing various problems.